Only Of You
by Marie Whi Mitshue
Summary: YAOI. 1x2x1. First-time, boarding school fic, some revelations between Heero & Duo.


"Only Of You" by Marie Whi Mitshue Author's Note: The song "Only of You" belongs to it's owner. Unfortunately, I have no idea who they are, so all I can say is, that like Gundam Wing itself, I don't own either it or the GW boys. Song and those sexyass bishounen belong to their respective owners. (Yes, I am quite aware that they aren't real, but anime characters; my best friend points that out often enough.) ANYway. This is a songfic. YAOI, of course. You don't like, then don't read. Pairing:1x2x1 Rating: limey, so say R. I think. Sorry, no lemon today. *Wahhh!* Warnings: Um, a bit OOC for Heero? (shrugs) Oh, well. Aren't ya glad you picked this fic to read? (grin) Email me. Tell me what a Happy Horny Hentai I is! kumiko_chan@gundamwing.net //thoughts// *emphasis* (the more **, the greater the emphasis) song lyrics ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Beautiful. He is *so* beautiful! It should be illegal for ANYONE to be THAT beautiful!!// Heero Yuy though dazedly as his azure blue eyes covertly watched Duo Maxwell. The Deathscythe pilot had just emerged from the bathroom attached to their dorm room, clad only in a thin, damp towel around his waist and that cloud of unbound, wet, glorious chestnut hair. The towel was riding dangerously low on Duo's slimly-muscled hips, and Heero's eyes were riveted to the thin line of water-darkened, fine, dark hair that arrowed its way down that muscled stomach to vanish beneath the edge of the towel.  
  
//This way to paradise.// Heero thought hazily of the 'treasure trail.'  
  
Duo turned back on to Heero, who was sitting at the desk, laptop open before him, and lifted that mass of gorgeous, wet hair. Heero's breathing hitched before he could control it, when Duo's slender, muscled back and shoulders were revealed, still glisteningly wet from the moisture from Duo's hair.  
  
Then Heero had to abruptly look back to the laptop as the towel finally gave up the ghost and slipped off, revealing the temptingly-rounded globes of Duo's sweet, tight ass.  
  
Heero stared at the numbers and intelligence reports on the screen without seeing them.  
  
//I will not get hard I will not get hard I will not get hard,// was running through his head in a desperate litany to keep control, when all he wanted was to go over there and claim Duo's body with his own. //I will not get hard OH SHIT I will not get harder.//  
  
Heero knew if he tried to tell Duo how he felt, it would come out all wrong and he'd look like a fool. And then Duo would figure out what Heero was babbling about and reject him, and he'd lose his dearest friend.  
  
I wish I could tell you But the words would come out wrong  
  
"Ouch! Shit!!" Duo's voice came from behind him, and Heero schooled his whole body back into the façade of the Perfect Soldier. He turned, face impassive and eyes cold.  
  
Duo was clutching his wrist with the opposite hand, heart-shaped face pained, dressed now in a pair of low-riding black silk boxers, his hair brush laying on the bed beside him.  
  
And that's when Heero realised that Duo wasn't wearing the waterproof splint on his wrist anymore. (A.N.: Duo had hurt his wrist badly on a mission a week ago. Enough said.) He'd been so busy ogling Duo's body earlier that he hadn't even noticed.  
  
"Duo, what happened to the splint? You needed to keep it on a good while yet."  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly at Heero, strands of wet chestnut bangs hanging into his violet eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I know Heero, but it stopped being waterproof and sorta fell apart in the shower."  
  
Heero sighed and walked over to him, sitting on the bed near, but not beside, him. His screaming hormones wouldn't be able to handle that.  
  
"That's because you take showers every morning and night, for an hour or two each." Heero said flatly.  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose at him. "Oi, if you had this much hair, you'd do it too!"  
  
"I don't have that much hair. NO ONE has that much hair." He took Duo's arm as Duo's mouth twisted, the other pilot trying to think of a retort. Heero's fingers pressing lightly against the injured wrist made him forget about retorting, and he winced.  
  
"Itai! Heero, you're hurting -"  
  
Heero couldn't help it - he reached up with his free hand and covered Duo's mouth with his palm, silencing the other boy. "I know and I'm sorry. But if this heals wrong, you won't be able to even play basketball properly, let alone pilot Deathscythe."  
  
Duo's amaryllis eyes widened at the soft, gentle tone of Heero's voice, the tender concern in it that Heero had been unable to suppress, and the Wing pilot cursed inwardly and removed his hand hastily from Duo's mouth, turning back to assess the wrist.  
  
"Heero -?"  
  
Heero could hear the question in Duo's voice, the question that asked why Heero had been so concerned and gentle. He ignored Duo and tested the wrist, making Duo hiss in pain.  
  
"Gomen, gomen nasai." Heero was unable to stop himself from whispering an apology to Duo, only heightening the other's sudden curiosity and puzzlement. "It's not too bad. I'll go down to the infirmary after lights out and steal you another, but you have to keep that hand still until then." He rose and started to stride back to his laptop, mind heaving a sigh of relief at escaping from Duo's side without jumping him, while his raging teenage hormones and libido screamed at him in disapointment.  
  
"Uh, Heero?"  
  
Duo's tentative voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Nani?" He asked without turning around.  
  
"Can I ask you a favour? If I can't move my hand, I can't brush my hair. C..could you do it for me?" Duo's voice was low and stumbling, clearly expecting a rejection from the cold and unfeeling Perfect Soldier.  
  
Oh if you only knew  
  
The way I felt for so long  
  
//To touch that soft hair, to sit beside him and run my hands through that chestnut silk he calls hair.oh.could I ever!// Heero kept his thoughts hidden, and shrugged indifferently at Duo. "Hai."  
  
Duo's head snapped up as Heero turned around and sat back beside him. His violet eyes were wide and disbelieving. "Hounto ne?"  
  
Heero nodded and reached for the hair brush.  
  
Duo smiled softly. "Thanks, Heero. Thank you very much."  
  
"Turn around." Heero ordered. He was both excited and appalled. He got to touch that hair, stroke it, feel it's softness beneath his fingertips, but would he be able to control his body's reaction? Would he be able to keep himself from revealing his feelings?  
  
Duo turned back on to him, and shifted closer. Heero had sat on the bed with one leg stretched out upon it and the other hanging off, and he didn't realise what a mistake this had been until Duo had wiggled backwards until he was in between Heero's legs. His silk-clad ass was barely a few inches from Heero's crotch, and his spandex now sported a noticable bulge there.  
  
//Oh, FUCK.// Heero thought in a panic. //Stop thinking of that FINE ass so damned close and focus on the task at hand. Mission: Duo. Wet hair. Brush it! Mission: Duo. Mostly naked. Take him - no! Damn it, Yuy, focus!!//  
  
Duo's hair was still quite wet, and Heero lifted the towel from where it had been carelessly dropped on the bed, and began to towel it a bit drier.  
  
Duo sat still beneath his ministrations, head tilted back towards the Wing pilot, leaning back towards him. After a little while, Heero dropped the towel and fingered a handful of the silken hair. Good, a bit drier. He lifted the brush and slowly began to brush Duo's long, long hair, starting at the roots and working down to the ends. Duo must've used a detangler, for the bristles slid easily through his hair, only the thickness of the soft mass making the task difficult to Heero, who was unused to combing anything but his own shaggy mop.  
  
The scent that he associated with Duo, and therefore always made him hard and aching, surrounded him. It was a blend of the faint scents of battles and mecha, (which he noticed clung almost imperceptibly to all five of the gundam pilots), something masculine and uniquely Duo, and a faint, captivating scent that always accompanied the American's presence. This close to Duo, he could smell that faint scent far more strongly than he usually did, and he leaned forward as he brushed and sniffed covertly at Duo's damp hair. Strawberry. That faint scent that co-mingled with the familiar fragrances of battle and mecha, and the unique smell of Duo's skin, was strawberry. Duo's shampoo must be strawberry-scented.  
  
Heero inhaled a deep, silent breath, eyes half-closed, hard and wanting.  
  
//Oh, I am *so* never going to be able to eat strawberries without getting a hard-on ever again.// He thought wryly.  
  
He brushed until Duo's hair was almost completely dry, a shining curtain of chestnut, shot through with highlights and undertones of auburn and dark gold.  
  
//So beautiful.Duo.kimi no kirei.// Heero dropped the brush and slowly, as if of their own accord, his hands rose to bury themselves in Duo's hair.  
  
Duo had been leaning back, good hand propping him up, as Heero had brushed, unusually silent. He started to straighten as he saw the hairbrush tumble onto his bed beside his leg, then stopped as he felt Heero's hands in his hair. Slowly he settled back into his half-lying, half-sitting position between Heero's legs. And still he remained quiet, something Heero would have noted as odd if his brain hadn't been turned off. Another head was currently thinking for the Wing pilot.  
  
He ran his fingers through Duo's hair, from scalp to ends, stroking and finger-combing the soft, thick, fragrant mass. He realised, with a sudden start, that he'd been sitting here, brushing and stroking Duo's hair for over an hour. And his erection showed no signs of going away; he was as hard now as he had been when Duo had scooted back between his legs.  
  
//Braid his hair, Yuy, you moron! Stop feeling it, stop giving yourself a cheap thrill, braid his hair and get back to work!!// Heero berated himself fiercely. His normally nimble finger fumbled as he tried to separate the strand into three, neat, even sections. It took him some minutes to do so, and a rare blush stained his cheeks by the time he managed.  
  
//Thank God he can't see me blushing.// Heero thought, beginning to braid Duo's hair, //I'd never be able to explain it away. and then there's all the embarrassment, cause he'd never stop teasing me about blushing.// He quickly finished, and surveyed his results with a critical eye. Not nearly as good as Duo could do, but it was adequate. And Duo had all his life to practice braiding that hair. Heero had only his dreams and fantasies to help him; this was the first time he had touched Duo's hair, except for the impersonal touches when he had had to tend Duo's wounded body on one occasion or another.  
  
"E..elastic." Heero demanded, flushing again as his voice stumbled when he tried to make it come out brisk and flat.  
  
Duo straightened, taking his weight off his good arm, and used that hand to reach back over his shoulder and hand Heero a plain black elastic band. Heero quickly wrapped it around the tail of thick hair and Duo turned slightly, hefting the rope of hair in his good hand. He smiled crookedly at Heero, lilac eyes shining. If Heero had looked closer, he would have seen something, some emotion, burning deep in those eyes.  
  
"A..arigato, Heero. You did a good job for your first time!" Duo's tone was odd, rather breathless, but Heero didn't notice, too busy trying not to glomp onto the other boy.  
  
Heero jumped up and walked back to his laptop before Duo could turn all the way around and see his raging erection. Spandex could hide his guns, but an erection showed clearly for all to see. Go figure.  
  
"It was nothing." Heero snapped, desperately trying to keep from turning and pressing Duo down on the bed, covering him in kisses, and -  
  
//And nothing!!// Heero told himself harshly. //Duo is bright and loving and beautiful. You are cold and cruel and dark inside. There is nothing in you that he could love. He is light and you are dark. You are too different, and all you could do is hurt him. Besides, he wouldn't want you anyway.// His mental arguments were having less effect than usual; after over an hour of breathing in Duo's scent, feeling the heat from his body, being so close to him, feeling that silken hair cascade through his fingers, they were beginning to make less sense to him. How did he know what would happen unless he tried? Unless he.?  
  
I know that we're world's apart But I just don't seem to care  
  
"Heero, are you alright?" Duo's worried voice came from right behind him, and Heero realised he was standing behind his chair, gripping the back so hard his knuckles were white and the chair was creaking audibly under the strain. He quickly relaxed his grip.  
  
"Daijoubu." He growled.  
  
"Heero, c'mon, this is your partner here."  
  
//Oh, if only you were my 'partner', in every sense of the word!// Heero groaned mentally, then stiffened when Duo's hand closed on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm you partner and you friend, Heero Yuy. I know when something's not right with you. Being you, however, 'not right' could be a lotta things. C'mon, buddy, you know you can tell me anything. Share with Shinigami!"  
  
These feelings in my heart Only with you I want to share  
  
  
  
//That would be one sure way to lose what little you have,// Heero mocked himself as the thought of just turning and telling Duo that he loved him, and wanted him, and was right now aching to have him, entered his mind.  
  
The knocking on the door of the dorm monitor saved him from having to answer.  
  
"Light's out! Minna-san, light's out!"  
  
"Hai, Doru-san." Heero called out, hearing the muffled voices of other boys calling from other rooms, as the dorm monitor went from door to door. He hit the light switch, submersing the room in welcome shadow. Only the light from behind the half-closed bathroom door, and from the bright screen of his laptop, saved the room from total darkness. "Lie down, Duo. I'll go get you a new splint in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure, Heero." Duo said, and Heero caught the resignation in Duo's voice. Duo was willing to drop the subject for now, but Heero knew the other pilot would bring it up again.  
  
Heero sat at his desk, pretending to work, but his mind was stuck on the violet-eyed pilot currently tossing and turning on his thin, hard mattress, trying to get comfy.  
  
//Even the first time I saw him, I wanted him. Holding a gun on me, his bullet in my arm, I still wanted him. I never believed in love at first sight. until I saw him.// Heero mused, waiting for the dorm to settle down into the nighttime rhythms of sleep so he could go and raid the infirmary.  
  
  
  
The first time I caught a glimpse of you  
  
Then all my thoughts were only of you  
  
The noises from the rest of the dorm tapered off, and Heero glanced over at Duo's bed as he rose from his seat.  
  
Duo lay on his side, facing the window next to him, hurt hand draped carefully over his side and hip, good hand curled under his cheek. The covers were kicked to the end of the bed, and his braid snaked along the lines and curves of his back. Moonlight streaming in from the window gilded the boy's body in a fascinating play of silvery light and velvet- grey shadow. His eyes were open, however, the violet depths shimmering with moonlight, dark with emotion and thought. His lush mouth, usually tilted in a smile, even in sleep, was solemn and wistful now.  
  
//He's so goddamned magnificent!!// Heero thought.  
  
"Duo?" He called softly, knowing he was awake but not wanting to disturb him.  
  
"Hmmm?" Duo blinked, startled out of his thoughts, whatever they had been, and glanced towards Heero, standing in shadow by the door. "Yes, Heero?"  
  
"I'm going to get you a new splint."  
  
"Kay. Thanks." Duo settled back down, eyes returning to the brilliant globe of the moon floating in the heavens above.  
  
Heero slipped out of the door, closed it and leaned back on it for a brief moment.  
  
//Someday, Duo, someday. I hope you'll want me like I want you. Someday, I hope you'll love me like I love you. Someday, Duo, I hope you'll feel the same way. Until then. I'll have to worship you from afar, silently and eternally.//  
  
  
  
I hope that when time goes on  
  
You will think the same about me  
  
Heero shook off such foolish thoughts, and hurried off to steal a splint for his injured partner.  
  
When he slipped back into their room, splint in hand, Duo was fast asleep. Heero smiled at the soft, adorable little noises that were coming from Duo's half-open mouth. Too soft and melodious to be called snoring, too loud to be called breathing, the noises were as familiar to Heero as his own heartbeat. He'd fallen asleep to those noises every night for the last month and a half, ever since Duo had somehow found him and 'adopted' him as his partner.  
  
Heero didn't know how he was ever going to be able to sleep if and when Duo ever left his side.  
  
He pushed off such stupid, sentimental thoughts, and knelt by Duo's bed. He captured the hurt hand and deftly slipped the splint on the wrist without waking Duo. When he tightened it, however, Duo awoke, bolting up with a gasp, automatically trying to fall into a defensive crouch. He stared at Heero with violet eyes wide with shock and pain.  
  
Heero rose swiftly and sat beside him. He cradled the hurt hand against his tank top-clad chest, protectively, hating the fact that he had hurt Duo again.  
  
"Gomen, Duo. I didn't mean to wake you and I didn't mean to hurt you *again*. I was just adjusting the splint." Again his tone had softened to a low, tender rumble, and Duo's brow wrinkled in puzzlement.  
  
"You. you really don't like it when you hurt me, do you?" He asked perceptively.  
  
Alarm thrilled through Heero, but it didn't show on his impassive face.  
  
"Duo, I hurt you all the time. Every time you annoy me too much, I hit you." He retorted with one raised brow.  
  
Duo waved his good hand in the air, dismissing Heero's retort. "Naw, they don't really hurt. That's more of a Heero version of 'Shut up, Duo, this time I mean it!'" He wiggled his fingers significantly, the ones still trapped between Heero's muscled chest and Heero's slim, long-fingered hand. "I mean, you hate it when you *hurt* me."  
  
Heero stared at him, speechless. How did Duo see through his defences and barriers to see that? And. could he see any of Heero's *other* feelings as clearly?  
  
He released Duo's splinted hand abruptly, and Duo drew it back to himself slowly, almost. reluctantly? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"I." Heero said. He stopped and swallowed. "You. you're my. partner. I. Partners shouldn't. hurt each other." Heero said slowly, falteringly, hoping that this half-truth would satisfy Duo.  
  
Duo looked at him, and the corner of his mouth kicked up, smile warm but. strangely disappointed.  
  
"That's not the only reason."  
  
Heero's mouth went bone dry. "Oh?"  
  
"I'm your *friend*, Heero. I'm your partner and your friend. That's why you don't like hurting me. You care about me. I care about you too." Duo's smile widened, slightly tremulous at the edges, and he patted Heero's knee. "Don't worry, Heero. I know you have trouble saying anything about feelings, and I know you don't understand what you're feeling. You don't have to say we are friends. I *know* you're my best friend." There was an almost sad quality hovering in Duo's voice.  
  
Heero nodded stiffly, torn between relief and disappointment. Sure, he was Duo's best friend, and Duo was his. But he knew exactly what he was feeling, and it wasn't friendship. He was relieved Duo hadn't figured that out, but strangely disappointed as well.  
  
"Hai, Duo, we are friends." He rose from the bed before he could attack Duo and prove that last statement a lie. "Go to sleep."  
  
Duo snuggled back down in bed, giggling as Heero retrieved the blanket and tucked it around Duo tenderly. "Thanks, Dad." Duo teased.  
  
Heero just grunted at him and turned to his own bed.  
  
He stopped, half in under the covers, when he heard what almost sounded like a sad sigh. He waited and it was repeated, softer this time, and accompanied by a sniffle.  
  
"Duo daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Y..yeah!" Came Duo's startled reply. "My, um, wrist hurts a little, that's, t..that's all."  
  
"I can get you some painkillers." Heero offered, hating the tremble and hitch in Duo's voice that he assumed was caused by the pain in his wrist.  
  
"No, Heero. It'll be fine. Just go to sleep, and I'll do the same."  
  
"Aa." Heero slid in under the covers, but he didn't sleep. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, listening to the uneven breathing from the other bed, the breathing that proclaimed Duo was as awake as he was.  
  
  
  
Many nights awake I lie  
  
I only wish that you could see  
  
//It can't be just the pain in his wrist that's keeping him up, Heero mused, worried about the other pilot. I've seen him sleep with bullets in his leg and ass, I've seen him sleep while I removed said bullets, I've seen him sleep while I was stitching up a knife wound in his shoulder. It has to be something else.//  
  
Heero rolled over on his side and propped his head up on one hand. Duo was back-on to him, still facing the window, but the moon had gone over them, and no more silvery light streamed in the window, leaving Duo's bed a pool of velvet-dark shadow.  
  
//I'll love him forever, my best friend, and he'll never know. We may die tomorrow and he'll never know he means more to me than I can say. He'll never know that I want him like a starving man wants food, like a thirsting man wants water, like an addict wants his next fix. Yeah, Heero, that's *real* romantic: "Duo, I love you like heroin." Heero no baka. He's your friend, that's all, despite the fact your love for him will never die.//  
  
  
  
I know that we're only friends  
  
I hope this feeling never ends  
  
Duo shifted, finally asleep, and rolled over, facing Heero. The light from the bathroom threw his features into high relief, making his cheekbones stand out starkly. Heero just lay there and watched him, erection returning, just from gazing at him.  
  
//If I could just. hold him, feel him breathe, feel his heartbeat against my cheek, feel his arms around me. That's all, just to hold him, I'm not asking for anything more, just to hold him in my arms.//  
  
Duo mumbled in his sleep, sighing, and his face twisted. The light wasn't clear enough for Heero to tell if Duo was grimacing or smiling, but he slipped from his bed. Hoping Duo was having a nightmare, he ghosted over to the edge of Duo's bed.  
  
//That is so sick!! Hoping that the one you love is plagued by the horrific nightmares he has, just so you have an excuse to hold him! You are one sick bastard, Heero Yuy!//  
  
If I could only hold you It's the only thing I want to do.  
  
Then Duo's expression registered: smiling bliss. With a sigh, Heero started to turn.  
  
Then Duo twisted in his sleep, for all the world arching as if against someone's touch, and the blankets slid down to the end of the bed again. Heero stared in surprise and lust at the bulge beneath the silk of Duo's boxers. Duo sighed again, this time the breath ending on a faint moan, and his head rolled against the pillow.  
  
Duo was having a. a wet dream!  
  
"K'so." Heero breathed, unable to move, unable to take his eyes from Duo, his own erection hard and throbbing.  
  
"Ummm. Do that again." Duo breathed, shivering in his sleep.  
  
"Oh, God." Heero gasped. He sat on the edge of Duo's bed, drinking in the sights and sounds of an aroused Duo, albeit an asleep Duo. //I shouldn't be doing this, I should go back to bed, or get out of here before.//  
  
"Please.touch me.oh." Duo's back arched, and Heero's breathing quickened. He found his hand reaching for Duo and snatched it back.  
  
//Move, before you - // His thoughts were cut off as Duo moaned, louder this time, his hips jerking in response to whatever he was dreaming.  
  
Then Heero froze as Duo spoke again.  
  
"Ummm, Heero.oh, yes. *yessss*.."  
  
Duo was dreaming about him?!?!?  
  
"Duo?" He gasped out in a strangled voice. //I must have misheard! He never said my name, did he?!//  
  
"Heero, please. I need you. Heero.."  
  
That was *definitely* his name!! He bent, in a daze, and pressed his mouth to Duo's, tentatively.  
  
Duo responded in his sleep, kissing him back, wrapping his arms around Heero.  
  
It was the banging of his splinted wrist against Heero's arm that woke Duo. He pulled back from the kiss, wincing.  
  
"Ow!" Then he realised that Heero was really in his arms, not just in his dream. His eyes rounded to their widest dimensions. "H..HEERO?!?"  
  
Heero smiled hesitantly at him. "I thought you were having a nightmare, but when I came over you were having a . you were dreaming about *me*. Moaning *my* name."  
  
"I. I.. I . oh, **FUCK**.." Duo blushed as red as he could get. "I'm sorry, Heero. I -"  
  
"Why?" Heero asked, refusing to let go of Duo when the other pilot tried to pull free.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you sorry?"  
  
"Because you don't want me like I want you." Duo whispered tearfully, eyes locked on his own hand, refusing to meet Heero's. He unknowingly parroted back what was almost Heero's earlier thoughts.  
  
Heero couldn't help it. He made a muffled snort and Duo looked at him warily. Then he realised: Heero was *laughing*!  
  
"D..Duo." He gasped, regaining his breath. "You were dreaming of me, moaning my name, but how do you think we ended up kissing? You didn't jump from the bed in your sleep and glomp me. *I* kissed *you*. And Duo." he cupped Duo's chin and turned the Deathscythe pilot's head so that Duo's eyes were looking straight at his crotch. "Don't tell me I don't want you like you want me."  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he realised Heero was as hard as he was. His eyes flew back up to Heero's face.  
  
"You want me?!"  
  
Heero nodded. "Want you. need you. love you." He whispered.  
  
"Heero!" Duo lunged at him, hugging him, and Heero toppled backwards on the bed, with an enthusiastic, joyful, aroused American wiggling atop him. "I love you, too."  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's face in his hands. "You. do?!"  
  
Duo grinned at him. "Oh, yes, Heero. I love you so much!"  
  
Then Heero was kissing him, and there was no more room for words.  
  
It's the only thing I want to do. OWARI MBWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! No lemon today!! We's all out!!! MBWAHAHAHA!!!! Duo: (very disappointed about the no lemon) "You are very fucked up, Marie. A fucking lemon tease! You know that, right?" Marie: Aw, shuddup, Braid Boy!! You're just upset cause I didn't let you have lemony fun with the Spandex Wonder." Wufei: (raised eyebrow) "Not that I'm not grateful that I don't have to suffer through yet another 1x2/2x1 lemon, but you do usually lemon it up for Duo and Heero. What's up?" Marie: (shrugs) "One cannot live by lemon alone!" (Wufei and Duo stare at her, trade glances with each other and stare at her again) Duo: "HUH?!" Marie: (rolling her eyes) "I'm hungry, and I'm gonna go eat." Heero: "Then why didn't you just write more later?" Marie: "God, you ARE Happy Horny Hentais aren't you?!! Not *every* fic I write is filled with lemon!!!" Trowa: "About 99% of them are." Marie: (defensively) "Yeah, well, that's not all, is it!!" (glares at the four GW boys. Quatre enters with a tray of cookies and tea. He stops and his smile fades as he sees Marie glaring.) Quatre: "Oi, what's up?" Marie: "NONE OF YOU!!! If you want lemon today, write it yourselves!! What do you think I am, some sort of sad little fanficcer who has no life and an obsession for GW yaoi lemons?!" (Duo opens his mouth and the other all look alarmed. Marie rounds on him, growing horns, eyes glowing red.) "AND IF YOU SAY IT, MAXWELL, YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF IN A S&M LEMON WITH HILDE, RELENA, PROFFESSOR G AND HOWARD!!!!" (Duo eeps and faints, and the others pale at the thought. Quatre drops the tray, looking like he might puke. Heero's face is pale and he looks like he's gonna pull a gun on Marie, but he knows from past experiences that that is NOT a good idea. Trowa looks ill beneath his bang, and Wufei has one hand over his nose, stanching a nosebleed. He looks like he's going to faint AND throw up. Even Marie looks ill at the thought.) "Well, thank you very much, Duo, now my appetite is ruined!!!" Uhhhh.. Gomen? Really, truly gomen! Eh-he.. I am SOOOOO bloody weird!!! 


End file.
